thatwasthenrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Violetta Nicole Alice Longbottom
My name? My name is Violetta Nicole Alice Longbottom, long I know but my parents couldn’t agree on just o ne name. My nickname? Daddy has always called me Nikki, so I guess that’s the only one I have. Sometimes people call me Vi, but I usually don’t answer to that. I’m sixteen years old and was born on December thirtieth, and I am a seventh year. I’ve been at Hogwarts since I was eleven, just like everyone else around me. I was sorted into Hufflepuff, and I agree with the choice, I’m rather loyal, and shy, but can stand up for what I want if I have to. I’m a pureblood, not that it matters, blood is rather icky. And my wand? It’s about 8 ½ inches cherry, with merfolk hair in the center. I have a broom, it’s a nimbus 2001 and I use it when I play Quidditch; but I don't really do that anymore, I got hurt too often and Daddy got sorta sick of watching me get hurt, and apparently it took away from my studies, but I think it's just because he wanted me to help him, rather then fly around on a broom all night and on the weekend; but he's too proud to say anything like that to me. Personality Me? I am rather normal person I guess. I like to work in the garden with my dad and my mom sometimes. I love both my parents, and am an only child, and sometimes I like that. I can’t stand people in my space sometimes, but I’ve gotten better since I started at Hogwarts all those years ago. It’s weird to think I’ve been here that long. Though, anyhow, I knew I would have to get over it anyhow, so I did. Though, sometimes if you say the wrong thing, I'll freak out on you. I try not to be crazy, but it sort of just happens usually. I can have a good sense of humor, but I have to know you before the jokes sink in, it's just one of those things. I get touchy really easy if I don't know you, and I can be territorial; though that's more of a recent thing I guess. I do fairly well in school, I’m not stupid, but I’m not a genius either. My best classes are Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. Not a real shock there I wouldn’t guess. I’m a Hufflepuff, so I’m pretty quiet in class, and for a while, I kept to my own house for the most part, but a year or so, maybe longer, I don’t even remember now, I met a kid I got pretty close with, and he’s a Slytherin. Seems odd, but we get on great. Fantastic for me, I know. I stand by my friends, through anything. So, I guess that could be the Puff in me, we do love our friends. I will say my closest friend, the aforementioned Slytherin, is the closest person I have in my life, and I would do anything for him. I know my father doesn't like it, but there's really not much I can do there, I care about who I care about and that's all there is to it. And, anything else? I love kids, cats and dogs. I prefer cats, though. I want to be a mother once I get out of school. Mom’s “trained” me to be a proper wife, I know how to clean and cook. I also have been babysitting since I was a kid, and I get along well with kids, but they also respect me and know I won’t let them get away with things they aren’t supposed to. I know I should aspire to get a real job, and I could work for the Ministry or something maybe, or maybe some sort of Herbology oriented job, I'd be good at them, but honestly? I'd just rather be at home, having kids and making dinner for my husband whenever he came home. Not because I'm lazy, but because I think raising children is important, and I know I'd be good at being a mother. Appearance Victoria Asher. I have rather boring brown hair, and bangs. I keep my bangs around the bottom of my forehead, but out of my eyes. My eyes a re blue, and rather downcast more often then not. I don’t like to look up, even if I’m walking. I’m average height, about 5’4 and I weigh about one hundred and twenty pounds. I try to keep myself as skinny as I can, it fits my small frame the best. When I’m not in my uniform, I try to wear retro clothing that muggles wear, I like how they look, I think muggles have the cutest styles! I also try to keep my face looking as good as I can, mostly for my friend (he's really more then a friend, but that doesn't really mean anything, I mean it could, but probably not. I mean look at me, I'm not that pretty!) I just do my best to keep myself looking good. Nothing more, nothing less. Likes and Dislikes I like lots of things! Like my dad, I like plants, this is a given. I also like cats because they are adorable, and I like chocolate because I’m a girl. I also like Hufflepuffs¬, since I am one, and I love children; I can’t wait to be a mother when I get out of school. My favorite subject is herbology, and my favorite parent is my dad, I just get along better with him. I also love unicorns, because they’re neat. And, Quidditch b ecause I’m actually good at it. And, lastly, I like apples because they taste good. There's this guy, his name is Jacov, and he's my best friend; I also like him a lot. Well, one could say it was more then like, but no one needs to bring that up right now. Dislikes? I guess I don’t like loud noises, because I’m fairly easy to startle. I’m also not fond of being dirty for long periods of time, which seems weird since I like to work with plants, but after I do so, I can’t just sit around being dirty. Bugs are also gross, I tend to do my best to avoid them while working outside with Daddy. Like I don’t like to be dirty, I don’t like dirty people. I know people can’t help it, but bad teeth are gross, pests are also irksome. I may be an only child, but I cannot stand brats, granted I’m spoiled, but that’s different. I also dislike water because I can’t swim. I hate sitting still and being inside because I can’t stay calm or be inside for long periods of time. ''Strengths and Weaknesses What am I good at? I am good at '''Herbology ', it’s sort of in my blood. I am also decent at Quidditch, but that’s taken practice. People skills are also easy for me, I’m fairly friendly, or I try to be. Cooking is also something I’m pretty good at, Mom made sure of that, and I’m also good at DADA, Dad’s a warhero and stuff so I feel I have to be. Weaknesses? Ha, as a Longbottom, I have a few of these. Potions is one, I’m just a bit shaky with dangerous chemicals and stuff. I’m also not good at handling confrontations, they make me nervous, much like loud noises. Kittens are also amazing, and I can’t resist them. Cute boys, and a certain boy to be exact, he’s been around for a bit, and I don’t really know what to make of him, but I know he makes me nervous in the best way possible. And, pie because who doesn’t love pie? ''Quirks, Habits and Others Like anyone else, I have a few habits; '''I’m a nail biter, I pull out my eyebrows when I get nervous, and I also wiggle a lot, I can’t just stay still'. As far as fears go, I’m terrified of losing my father. I’m sort of in love with one of my friends I think, but don’t tell him or my dad that! I also love the way certain things smell, my favorites are ginger, apple and mint. I’m single and crushing and straight. Like anyone else, I have a patronus. Mine is a fox, and the memory I have used for it has been coming to Hogwarts, and being able to make it on my own. My dad was so proud. Though, on the other side, there have to be fears. My boggart is'losing my childhood friend Katie to a driver asleep at the wheel', she died pretty quick, saving another one of our friends. She was a Muggle and on her way home from school. She was only 9, and she was the bravest kid I have ever met. Family The only family I have is my mom, Hannah Longbottom nee’ Abbott. She owns the Leaky Cauldron. My dad is one, if not the most, important person in my life, and his name is Neville Longbottom and he is the Herbology professor at Hogwarts. I have no siblings, and all my grandparents are deceased. I never really cared I had no siblings, but it just goes that way. My grandparents were all good people I'm sure, sadly I was never able to meet them. My dad's parents were gone by the time I was born, but they hadn't really been there since the 80's; thanks to some of Voldemort's followers. Mom's parents just got old and passed away. My Great Grandmother was around when I was born, but she passed away before my first birthday. History I was born to my parents Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott soon after their first wedding anniversey. My dad was a nervous wreck for the most of my youngest years I was told. I was the only child they were ever able to have, I’ve never brought myself to ask if mom couldn’t have anymore kids, or they just chose not to. I don’t care, I like being the only one, I get more attention from my parents. From the time I was small, my parents could always tell that I was going to be a daddy’s girl. I was always attached to his pants leg when we went anywhere, and I kept my face pressed into his shoulder, being shy and stuff. But, I’ve sense grown out of that for the most part, but not completely. My Hogwarts letter came on my 11th birthday, and when I was sent off to school, I could sense my parents weren’t sure whether I would make it alone for that long. I wasn’t even sure I would make it for that long, but I did it. I was sorted into Hufflepuff, and it didn’t take me long to make a few friends. I did make it, and my parents were thoroughly pleased. By the end of the year, my dad was offered the position of herbology teacher, and mom was in Hogsmeade, where I’d grown up, so I wasn’t far from either of them anymore. The older I got, the more independent I wanted to see myself, but I knew deep down, I was just the same kid I'd always been. I couldn't really seperate myself from them all that much, I just wanted to pretend I was grown up. My friend group gradually started to expand when I became a Quidditch chaser, and found out I wasn’t exactly bad at it. I loved being off the ground, and had more of a competitive edge then I would have guessed. And, with the good luck I found on the field, I found good luck in my social life, though I was only able to play for a year. Eventually I had to stop, or I chose to stop because my dad didn't like me playing all that much, but it was okay with me; I'd already gotten a few things out of it, so that's the important part. I met a Slytherin who I clicked with pretty fast, and we became quite good friends, still are as a matter of fact. I think he is my closest friend, actually. Always a nice feeling, having someone around you click with, even if Dad doesn't like him. So I guess that was about, 2 years ago now? Yeah, would have had to of been, I stopped playing Quidditch 5th year, so sounds right. And now? I’m a seventh year, looking forward to as yet to be undetermined career, and just looking forward to going back to school most right this second. Behind the Character Faces: Violetta N. A. Longbottom looks like Victoria Asher, Neville Longbottom looks like Matt Dave Lewis, ''Hannah Abbott looks like ''Louisa Warren. Owner: Violetta N. A. Longbottom is played by Rory307. Category:Character Category:Students Category:Hufflepuff Category:That was then